


【Sufin】恋爱是一种突发性精神疾病

by Finn_s_culminating_fantasy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27552754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finn_s_culminating_fantasy/pseuds/Finn_s_culminating_fantasy
Summary: 算是《雪地逆行》后续，快烤小甜饼一枚。
Relationships: Finland/Sweden (Hetalia)
Kudos: 6





	【Sufin】恋爱是一种突发性精神疾病

**Author's Note:**

> 标题致敬一篇他圈古早同名神文。

提诺的午觉一直睡到下午两点半。他从昏沉中醒来，翻了个身把脸埋进枕头里，光裸的腿伸出毛毯向身边探去。卧室里一片漆黑，窗帘拉得严严实实，他恼于贝瓦尔德放任他睡到现在，蹬了两下腿才发现身边没人，他的睡衣也拿去洗了，身上穿着贝瓦尔德的一件过大的T恤，没有穿裤子。  
提诺闭着眼用触觉和嗅觉感受一切：洗过澡的香味，松软的枕头和床，相当薄的毛毯——肯定不是他入睡时盖着的那一条。毛毯之上还有床被子，细心掖好的被角被他卷得乱七八糟。他伸手勾过抱枕，猫一样心满意足地在上面蹭来蹭去。  
门外头有走动和倒水的声音，拖鞋拖沓着经过门口。提诺翻了两个滚让自己清醒过来，就穿着那件T恤跑到客厅去。  
他的男友正坐在小沙发上，两腿懒洋洋地押直。又是研究食谱，提诺想，原先他还有掌勺的机会，自从他和他的英国网友一道研究做饭后，贝瓦尔德就严令禁止他单独进厨房了。不过他们还是常常一起做饭，至今灶台上还摆着上次被他烧裂的杯子，里面用清水养了一支铃兰，简直是行为艺术。  
贝瓦尔德听到房门打开的动静时就抬起了头，一如既往地没说什么话，沉默地看着提诺跳上沙发，躺到他腿上，由着提诺拉走他的右手，单手拿住书。  
认真又懈怠的贝瓦尔德很可爱。提诺从下往上看贝瓦尔德微侧的头，下颚和脖颈漂亮的线条。贝瓦尔德的神情难得慵懒，他轻轻回捏提诺的手指，显然是非常享受眼下亲密的时刻。  
这里适合带一个婚戒，提诺抚摸他无名指的指根。  
他把这只手蒙到脸上。很难想象一个一米九几、成天板着脸的人喜欢做饭，还喜欢摆弄精巧的小玩意儿。他做过瑞典小镇彩色的小房子，做过他们这个小客厅，找来轻薄的布料小心翼翼地缝了他们身下这个小沙发的迷你翻版，客厅书架有一层堆满了他做的巴掌大的小东西，不少小家具还带了宜家风格，他简直就是宜家成精。  
很难用“可爱”这个词来形容贝瓦尔德其人，但他的一举一动，那些薄木片的小房子和小家具，厨房里有姆明印花的围裙，以及有时不经意间透露出来的孩子气，都叫人那么热烈地爱他。提诺在脑海里搜刮词汇，又开始羡慕起布拉金斯基脱口而出二十句彩虹屁不重样的超能力来。提诺曾经在这个人换校区前见过他背着人逗猫的模样，高大的斯拉夫毛子蹲在地上，搓着小猫咪的脸一顿猛夸，丝毫不管拖地的围巾，连带着提诺本人对他的恶劣印象都消减了许多。也许大号体型的人就是有这样的奇妙反差，不管是大号斯拉夫人还是大号日耳曼人。罢，他就是可爱极了。提诺自暴自弃地想，说不定他在没人的时候也会逮着小动物的脸使劲搓，一个人住的时候还会在浴缸里丢两个橡皮小黄鸭。没有哪条法律禁止用“可爱”去形容什么人，他是有些讨人嫌的小毛病，那又如何，让它们见鬼去吧。  
提诺亲吻他的手腕，嘴唇划过手掌，亲吻他的指尖，最后干脆把食指的前两个指节含进嘴里。贝瓦尔德不着痕迹地挑了下眉，把目光从他那本不知道多好看的书上挪开，带着询问的目光看向提诺。芬兰人笑了笑，向上顶着身子伸了个懒腰。  
“今晚一起睡觉吧。”他说。  
“我们每天晚上都睡在一起。”贝瓦尔德把手指上的唾液蹭在提诺唇上。  
“你知道我什么意思，我是说另一个睡觉。”贝瓦尔德用书挡住脸，提诺直起身子，跨坐到他腿上，双腿缠上贝瓦尔德的腰，恶作剧般扭动了一下，手臂也勾上了他的脖子。他拉开贝瓦尔德脸上的书，“你脸红了，你害羞了！”  
“你呢？感冒刚好吗？”贝瓦尔德捉住他的腰，拖起他的臀部把他带离危险地带。提诺从贝瓦尔德的手掌里滑出，跪在沙发上，掰起对方的下巴与他接吻。“有点常识，”在接吻的间隙贝瓦尔德及时破坏氛围，“我们不可能就这么开始做，把衣服换好，待会去趟超市。”  
外面雪化了，风依然呼啸。贝瓦尔德还记得前天夜里提诺狂咳着醒来，他当然也知道自己就是罪魁祸首之一，无论怎么说。那场傻气的雪夜中的逆行，他可一点儿没忘。因此贝瓦尔德出门前不顾提诺的抗议给他加了条厚围巾。他们先挑了一些日用品和晚餐的食材，当贝瓦尔德真的站在整排货架前开始挑选润滑剂的时候，提诺反倒不好意思起来。他一只手和贝瓦尔德相握，另一只手拎着购物篮，把脸埋进贝瓦尔德的肩膀，不想回答贝瓦尔德刚刚问他“喜欢哪个口味”的流氓问题。  
“放轻松点，就和刚刚在家里一样。”贝瓦尔德拍着他的后腰安慰他，一边强忍笑意挑了一管扔进购物篮。提诺感到还有几个小东西紧跟着掉进去，他闭上眼，不想知道贝瓦尔德拿了什么小玩具。  
“这还是我们第一次来这一边，”贝瓦尔德拍了拍提诺通红的脸，示意他自己挑完了，“旁边就是放糖的货架，但你从来不会往这里看一眼。”  
提诺唯一能做的就是把购物篮塞进贝瓦尔德手里。他们走过装饰用的圣诞树，又挑了两块牛排和一个可以挂在门把手上的小铃铛。现在轮到贝瓦尔德来戏弄他了，提诺愤愤地想，这太过分了——他全然忘记自己在家里做了什么。结账时收银员和贝瓦尔德都淡定异常，提诺脸红到耳朵根，不得不背过身去打量收银台对面的酒柜。他们牵在一起的手晃来晃去，提诺腾出另一只手拉了拉围巾，把下巴埋进去。  
“所以呢？”此刻他们站在门口的地垫上，提诺一边脱外套一边狡黠地问，他挠了挠鼻子，脸上还是红得厉害。“您现在要做什么，乌克森谢纳先生？”  
“你刚在外面不是这样的。”贝瓦尔德抱怨，他把购物袋放到餐桌上，“先来处理这两块牛排吧，你所期待的只能推迟到晚餐后了。”


End file.
